Classroom Day Dreams
by Ceo Shinji
Summary: It's just an ordinary day at school, and Kana is stuck in English class with a boring assignment. As she looks out the window she daydreams of the one she loves. Oneshot songfic...Enjoy!


Classroom Day Dreams

Author Notes: Yippee! One year of being writing fanfiction! Yes, that is why I killed myself the first day of school to write two song fictions; I did in honor of my first year writing fanfiction. So sad. Like I said, this is only one of two fictions I have killed myself to do today, but thankfully to a two hour homeroom class I got this one done first. **Disclaimer**: I do not own "Ordinary Day", Vanessa Carlton does, nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho. However I do CLAIM one character named Kana. Well, enough babble; now onward to the story!

...

The school bell rang, indicating it was time for class. Kana ran into the classroom and to her seat. The teacher made her way into the classroom, just as Kana made it into her seat.

Just a day, just an, ordinary day

Just tryin' to get by

"Ok, class, get started on your journal assignment for the day," the teacher said, walking over to her desk to grade some papers.

'Great, a journal assignment, what a great way to start off the day,' Kana thought, taking her glasses off looking out the window, her mind starting to wander off into space.

Just a boy, just an, ordinary boy but

Kurama was standing in front of the park looking at the clouds.

He was looking to the sky and

As he asked if I would come along

Kana walked towards him. Kurama moved his gaze from the clouds to her face.

"You finally made it. Are you read to go to the movie?" Kurama asked, reaching a hand out to her.

I started to realize that everyday he

Finds just what he's lookin' for

And like a shooting star he shines, and

He said

Kana put her hand into his outreached hand, looking into his eyes.

Take my hand, live while you can

Don't you see your dreams lie right in

The palm of your hand

The two walked down the sidewalk, moving towards the movie theater. A smile ever present on her face, as she listened to Kurama talk about what the movie was going to be about.

And as he spoke, he spoke, ordinary words

Though they did not feel

For I felt what I had not felt before

Kana stared up at Kurama, mesmerized by his beauty, and his wonderful voice with sparkles in his emerald green eyes.

And you'd swear those words could heal and

As I look up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine

Being in his presence was comforting. Nothing in it was demanding, it was simply a gentle flow of energy.

And I know he's no stranger

For I feel I've held him for all time, and he said

They turned into the movie theater buying their tickets. They sat right next to each other. By some unknown force, he put his hand on hers, causing them to look into each others eyes.

Take my hand, live while you can

Don't you see your dreams lie right in

The palm of your hand

They looked into the others eyes for a while before they closed the space between them.

Please come with me, see what I see

Touch the stars for time will not flee

Time will not flee, can't you see

Their lips touched each other just as the movie began. Just then there was a loud bang that drew her back to the reality she was still in school.

Just a dream, just an, ordinary dream

As I wake in bed

She looked up to a very angry teacher, the remains of the dream quickly disappearing into the dark crevasses of her mind.

"Tanya, if you are done day dreaming, would you please do the assignment." The teacher barked at her, moving away from the desk.

And that boy, that ordinary boy

Was it all in my head?

"All right, class, we have a movie to watch today," the teacher said, turning on the TV.

Didn't he ask if I would come along

It all seemed so real, but as I looked to the door

I saw that boy standing there with a deal, and he said

Kana looked down at the notebook paper on her desk. Kurama's face appeared on the paper with his hand reaching out to her.

Take my hand, live while you can

Don't you see your dreams lie right in

The palm of your hand

Kana looked back at the window the sun shining in.

Just a day, just an, ordinary day

Just tryin' to get by

She let her mind drift back to Kurama.

Just a boy, just an, ordinary boy, but

He was looking to the sky

Kurama was sitting on a park bench waiting for Kana patiently.

...

Author notes: Yes, I know really short, but oi...Really hard to write fanfictions, listen to teachers babble on and on about what the class is going to be like, and a bunch of papers on the desk. Thank You, Mischakitsune, for editing especially this fiction and the next one because it probably has a lot of mistakes; any who feel like R&Ring, please do!! I really hope everyone enjoys it. Until next time bye bye!! (beta note: Oh, I don't mind. It reminds me that I have English homework. -sniffles as her ears droop- Stupid book reports...)


End file.
